


Good Together

by villaincoded



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fantasy Hybrid Genitalia, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Penis In Vagina Sex, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, demons have both dicks and pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaincoded/pseuds/villaincoded
Summary: Dante and Vergil have been home from hell for 3 days when Dante wakes up to a sweet, alluring scent filling the Devil May Cry office.  It smells like a demon in heat... but that's probably just Dante's pining heart playing tricks on him again.Written for the DV Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlueSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts).



> A quick DV fic for the wonderful Gluesalt!!! I hope your new year is full of love, success, and many demon kisses. <3

Dante and Vergil had only been home from hell for three days when the worst imaginable thing happened.

Dante had thought he was doing an extremely admirable job keeping things together, all things considered. He and Vergil had been apart for 24 years (unless the mutually traumatizing events of Mallet Island counted), and had been at each other’s throats for years before that. They’d been reconciled only by sheer force of Nero’s will (and God bless that kid for that), and had spent the last six months traversing Hell together before finding a place where the veil between worlds was thin enough for Yamato to get them home. And given the events of the two and a half decades which preceded those months, their underworld road-trip had honestly gone really well. 

It had been… alarmingly easy to fall back into step with Vergil, the moment they did away with the presumption that every conversation would end in blows. It felt almost absurd now, that they had fought for so long, when apparently it was so easy to just drop it. Like maybe the problem had been less their conflicting ideologies about what it meant to be a half demon, and more that the idea of just speaking to each other had been so foreign to them. Speaking had been easy, in hell. That was all they did, really, slay demons and spar and talk. Even talking about serious subjects slowly lost its taboo. Being in hell clearly brought up difficult memories for Vergil, and over time, he began to talk about them. In his soft voice, he told Dante about what Mundus had done to him, about his theories regarding Nero’s origin, about the horror of having The Nightmare inside him, and the terror of being V. In turn, Dante talked about his guilt, his suicide attempts, his alcoholism, and how it was only the people in his life- Lady, Trish, Morrison, Nero, even Patty- who had given him the strength to go on. 

It felt correct, in a way, to share their burdens with each other, to put their respective nightmares into words and bring them into the light. Dante felt more and more frequently over the course of their travels that this was how they were meant to be: together, two halves of a whole. They complemented each other perfectly, and when they were fighting in tandem it made Dante’s blood sing with joy. They were good together. Too good, maybe. 

And that was where the problem arose. Things were too perfect, and Dante was still hiding something. It was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped. Now that they’ve finally made it back to the Devil May Cry office, settling into a surprising domesticity, Dante’s secret feels so massive it might crush him. 

Because you see, Dante hadn’t told Vergil  _ everything _ about his depression. He’d talked about his survivor’s guilt and how thinking about what he had done on Mallet made him sick, but he hadn’t given all of the details. He’d talked about his struggles with addiction, but he hadn’t mentioned his more serious vices. He’d left out the part where many of the tears he’d cried for Vergil had been shed while he had his hand tight around his dick. How many times he had jerked himself to completion on his dirty mattress and came with a sob of his brother’s name on his lips. He couldn’t tell him how even now, his heart ached when he looked at him, how badly he wanted to crush their lips together and tangle his fingers in his hair and make Vergil keen with pleasure.

What they’ve got now is so good. It’s amazing, just being here in the DMC with him, just being able to breathe the same air. It’s unbelievable how well they’re getting along, and more than he ever could have asked for. And he  _ cannot _ ruin this just because he’s a fucked up pervert who wants nothing more than to make his twin brother bounce on his cock. God, what is wrong with him?

So that’s why on their third day back from hell, when Dante wakes up on his couch to a faint mouth-watering smell drifting down the stairs, his heart stops. 

_ Oh fuck. _

That smell could not possibly be what he thought it was. It couldn’t be. Because to Dante, it smelled like a demon in heat. It smelled like the most delicious, fertile, fuckable demon in the entire world, and as far as Dante knew, there’s only one other demon in the vicinity.

But it can’t be Vergil. Dante knows a decent amount about demon biology by now, partly from Trish’s crude explanations, partly from the few books he scavenged from the remains of his mother’s library, and partially from personal experience. He knows that a mature demon of their level will only experience heats when they feel particularly safe, and unthreatened by the presence of other powerful demons who might take advantage of their vulnerability. 

Dante, in his infinite kindness and compassion, had been letting Vergil sleep in his bed. It was the only bed in the building, since Dante almost never had guests, and he figured after everything Vergil had been through, his brother deserved the most comfortable spot in the house. Sure, Dante had been in hell sleeping under rocky outcrops for six months as well, but at least he’d had a bed before that. From what Vergil had recounted to him, it sounded like Vergil hadn’t slept in a real bed in well over 20 years. So Dante had let Vergil crash in his bed, and had quickly excused himself to go sleep on the couch. He couldn’t think too hard about Vergil in his bed without his brain going to dirty places, and it was best to just give his brother his space. 

Anyway, the point was, Vergil couldn’t possibly be in heat, because he was in the “nest” of another strong demon. Vergil’s demon would consider Dante at best a competitor and at worst a threat that needed to be eliminated; he would never be comfortable enough to enter heat while in Dante’s lair. In Dante’s bed, no less, completely steeped in Dante’s scent. 

So that means something seriously strange was going on, and that made Dante very worried. 

“Vergil?” he shouted up, “Are you okay up there? Do you smell something weird or is that just me?” he called, hoping Vergil would shout back and tell him it was nothing.

No response. That meant Vergil was either incapacitated, or no longer in the building. Fuck.

Dante was off the couch before he knew it, climbing the stairs two at a time. He skidded across the landing and dashed down the short hallway that led to his bedroom, which he could now tell was definitely the source of the scent, whatever that meant. Before he could think about it any further, he threw the door open and came face to face with the cause of the smell.

The full force of the addictive, indescribably sweet scent hit him like a freight train, and Dante’s breath caught in his throat. On Dante’s bed, tangled in his sheets and with Dante’s dirty shirt from yesterday pressed to his face, was Vergil. Vergil, completely nude, flushed all the way down to his chest, with his legs spread and two fingers buried in his own dripping cunt. Vergil must have been too lost in his daze of lust to hear Dante coming, because when the door slammed open he jumped in shock. Dante was stricken, frozen in place and staring wide eyed at his ultimate fantasy: Vergil, wanton and needy, his cock hard against his stomach and his pussy oozing onto Dante’s sheets, emitting a scent that made Dante’s brain melt.

And then Vergil pulled Dante’s shirt from his face, his gaze turning from shocked to pleading, and he moaned. 

“ _ Dante... _ ”

Holy _ fuck _ .

Dante’s demon snarled, and he literally ripped his boxers off as he surged forward onto the bed.

“Vergil, Vergil,” he growled, throwing himself onto his twin and burying his face in the scent gland in Vergil’s neck, the source of the entrancing, impossibly delicious scent. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know you wanted me too,” he rumbled, pressing kisses into his skin and basking in the unearthly aroma. 

“Of course,” Vergil whined, in a voice far more desperate than Dante had ever guessed he was capable of. “You’re my world, Dante...” Vergil tossed his head back and to the side, allowing Dante to lick a fat stripe up his neck and then dig his teeth into the meat of his neck. “Please brother…”

Dante snarled possessively as he sunk his teeth in, drowning in the divine taste of Vergil’s blood. His hands swept down Vergil’s sides and grabbed his hips, yanking him so they were pressed tight against each other, his cock dragging against Vergil’s abs and the hot hard length of his brother against his hip.

“Dante, inside, please,” Vergil gasped, rocking his erection into Dante’s hip while simultaneously grinding down into his own fingers. 

Dante’s own hand flew to Vergil’s wet slit, pressing his fingers in beside his twin’s without warning. Vergil nearly screeched in response, bucking into Dante’s touch, his free hand scrabbling at Dante’s back. Dante pumped his fingers a few times, finding Vergil completely soaked and ready for him, before pulling his hand free and snatching Vergil’s wrist to pin it to the bed. 

“ _ Moron _ , stop stalling, it  _ aches _ ,” Vergil cried, and that punched a laugh out of Dante. That was such a Vergil comment, it made his heart melt. He could not believe this was happening, that after years of dreaming, his gorgeous brother was finally spread out underneath him, begging him to breed him. He felt like he should maybe stop and savor this moment, but another impatient moan from Vergil made it pretty clear that he’d have to save the euphoric marveling for later. That was fine with him.

Dante grasped his own cock with the hand not pinning Vergil to the bed, not surprised to find that he was partially triggered, with the chitinous ridges of his demonic length sliding roughly under his palm. As quickly as he could, Dante brought the head of his cock to Vergil’s weeping slit, and with a roar, he fucked into his brother’s hot cunt. Vergil keened, as Dante had always dreamed he would, and dragged his claws down Dante’s back in a rush of pleasure.

Vergil felt fucking amazing around him, tight and burning hot and sinfully wet, and Dante couldn’t help but let out a long moan of his own. It was like Vergil was made for him. And perhaps, he was. Dante didn’t have to wait for Vergil to adjust, as his twin almost immediately threw his legs around Dante’s hips and wrapped him in a vice grip, clenching his pussy in a way that made Dante gasp.

“Move,” Vergil snarled, and Dante didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Dante slammed his hips forward into Vergil, and they quickly set a brutal pace. Vergil, despite his heat, was as fierce as he was needy, and met each of Dante’s thrusts with a sinuous roll of his own hips. Dante felt something press against his ass, urging him forward, and was shocked to discover that it was Vergil’s tail, locking them even tighter together and preventing Dante from even  _ thinking _ about slowing down.

With every thrust, Vergil let out a little whine, which rapidly devolved into full on moans when Dante snuck his hand into the tight space between them and fisted Vergil’s cock. Vergil nearly screamed when Dante paired a particularly deep thrust with a swipe of his thumb over Vergil’s cock slit, and Dante laughed joyfully at the sound. Vergil was too lost in his heat to object, and just kept rocking against Dante for all he was worth. 

Dante, sensing Vergil was close, leaned forward and captured Vergil’s lips in a searing kiss. His tongue claimed his twin’s hot mouth, swallowing his moans as he brought Vergil higher and higher. He broke the kiss with a gasp just to dip his face to Vergil’s ear and whisper:

“Come for me, brother.”

Vergil wailed, his entire body seizing as he came hard around Dante’s cock. His claws raked down his brother’s back as he crushed Dante to him with his elegant legs and powerful tail, pressing his face into Dante’s neck. 

Dante was only a few thrusts behind, his cock twitching as he tumbled over the edge of orgasm and pumped his twin full of his seed. Vergil’s cunt felt like it was wringing him dry, and he let out a whine of his own as he sank down atop his brother and hugged him tight to his chest.

Vergil was panting into his neck as they came down. They were both breathing hard, just clinging to each other and basking in the perfect impossible reality of what they had just done. Of what the last barrier between them they had finally addressed. 

After a moment, Dante moved to pull out of Vergil, but Vergil’s tail held him there. 

“Stay,” Vergil breathed, his hand now gentle against Dante’s shoulder blades. “It’s your bed, after all.”

Dante couldn’t prevent a goofy grin from overtaking him. God, he was absolutely smitten with him.

“Yeah,” he quipped back, “and you made a mess of it, after I let you sleep here out of the kindness of my heart. Shame on you.”

Vergil smirked lazily back at him. “That’s what you get for insisting I sleep here. You should have known being surrounded by my potential mate’s scent would drive me into heat.”

Dante’s heart squeezed so hard he thought it might burst.

“Yeah,” Dante responded, with just the faintest waver in his voice. “Silly me.”

Maybe it wasn't the _worst_ imaginable thing.


End file.
